Dimitri must go Songfic Whyavril Lavign
by jaceandclaryforever
Summary: Dimitri has to leave to be Tasha's guardian so as to protect Rose's future. How Rose and Dimitri take having to be separated from on another. RXD Why by avril lavign
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye Rose" he said simply while shaking my hand.  
Gone. He was gone. STUPID TASHA.  
Dimitri was gone. And with him half of me had gone too.  
I could see the war that was raging in his dark eyes as he looked at me one last time before stepping onboard the plane.

_Why, do you always do this to me?__  
__Why, couldn't you just see through me?__  
__How come, you act like this__  
__like you just don't care at all__  
__  
_How could he just say goodbye like I was just another student?  
Tears rolled down my cheek as I watched the plane take off.

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?__  
__I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away__  
__I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

With that I turned around and ran to my room  
Tears that I had been holding on for so long came flowing out  
Why Dimitri?  
_'Because we could never really be together' said that small voice in my head_

_It's not supposed to feel this way__  
__I need you, I need you__  
__More and more each day__  
__It's not supposed to hurt this way__  
__I need you, I need you, I need you__  
__Tell me, are you and me still together?__  
__Tell me, do you think we could last forever?__  
__Tell me, why_

My thoughts went back to that day in the cabin  
_It was Tasha's cabin  
_Why did it seem like every time Dimitri and I were contented something had to go wrong?  
After the attack, the world had seen how depressed I was until Dimitri was safe, and they knew that he and I were something more. Now Dimitri had denied ever being with me so that I could have a "good future".

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying__  
__Let's play, a different game than what we're playing__  
__Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

Dimitri. My Dimitri.  
I will love you forever.  
my heart is yours, then, now and forever.

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?__  
__I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away__  
__I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

I clutched at the comforter and curled up into a ball.  
Sob after sob, I just lay like that.  
memories came rushing through my mind  
the way he looked at me when he found me at Adrian's room  
the look on his face when i broke my ankle and passed out  
the concern that was written all over him when he held me down from going back to kill Jesse  
the passion within him when we spent the day in the cabin  
the look of fear when he wanted me to run out of the cave when he went down  
the voice of love when he awoke after we found him in the strigoi caves and he called my name

_It's not supposed to feel this way__  
__I need you, I need you__  
__More and more each day__  
__It's not supposed to hurt this way__  
__I need you, I need you, I need you__  
__Tell me, are you and me still together?__  
__Tell me, you think we could last forever?__  
__Tell me, why_

I could feel Lissa's pity through the bond  
She was relating losing Christian over me losing Dimitri,  
but she couldn't get it.  
I lost my soul mate  
my soul mate...

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about__  
__Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about__  
__And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel__  
__I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away__  
__I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

DIMITRI's POV

It took all the will power I had to put on a convincing mask to say goodbye to Roza.  
My Roza.  
With a simple handshake, I turned and left.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way__  
__I need you, I need you__  
__More and more each day__  
__It's not supposed to hurt this way__  
__I need you, I need you, I need you__  
__Tell me_

Don't go Dimitri!  
_For Roza, you have to go! Said a small voice in m head  
_I wanted to run back there and run my lips across her skin, play with her hair and do all that we had in the cabin and more  
But now, I had to dedicate my life into protecting Tasha Ozera.  
a childhood friend that I loved.  
but I couldn't love anyone but Roza with my whole heart.

ROSE AND DIMITRI AT THE SAME TIME

_It's not supposed to hurt this way__  
__I need you, I need you__  
__More and more each day__  
__It's not supposed to hurt this way__  
__I need you, I need you, I need you__  
__Tell me, are you and me still together?__  
__Tell me, do you think we could last forever?__  
__Tell me, why__  
_  
I love you.  
forever.  
with both their hearts aching,  
they both lay down and slipped into a restless sleep,  
dreaming about their lives and what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

D POV

It's been 6months since I had to leave the Academy; to leave Roza.  
And every day, the smell of her skin, the courage of her smile, her badass attitude, the sweet sound of her voice haunted me. Heck, I even missed her calling me 'comrade'.

I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

And I still wondered if she missed me too. It wasn't as if it was goodbye for us. Goodbye. Goodbye.  
Shit Dimitri, you are an idiot. My goodbye must've made her hate me, but I had to leave if she were ever to graduate. I couldn't bear to leave her, yet I had to, in the most efficient way possible

If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget

.To pretend nothing ever happened; to drop to the level of a Moroi man bidding farewell to his bloodwhore. But Roza was NOT a bloodwhore; she was the most amazing person you could ever meet. She was strong, caring, brave, and beautiful and she was mine.

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

Note the past tense. There was no way she could or even WOULD still be mine after all I did to her. Now all I could pray for is that she had moved on and that all was well with her. After all, she had great friends, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian... sigh, Adrian. Even over the weeks and the distance his name still disgusted me. What if he and Roza...

"Dimitri?!"  
Kirova had been talking to me. Crap.  
"uh. Yes?"  
" So how do you plan on telling Rose that you're back?"  
Oh yeah. That was one fine, unimportant fact I had forgotten to mention. After 6 months of training other young Dhamphirs, the Academy had finally trusted me to head back there to continue training Dhamphirs, whether or not I would still be training Roza was a different question.

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
"Don't worry. Rose will be Roza" she said, turning away.  
Always could count on Kirova. Haha. Wait. What?! What was that supposed to mean?  
I decided not to let it get to me. Today was gonna be a long day.

R POV

Time: 11pm. Well, for dhampirs that is. I stepped out of the dhampirs' dorms building and out into the warded part of the forest, letting the cold air refresh my dreams. I had another nightmare of you-know-who.

I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet,  
perfect words that you said

I couldn't shake it off. For the past 6 months I've had to deal with him in my dreams. Dimitri. It was time to get over him, but somehow, I couldn't. His voice, his smell, his masks, his touch, his hands, his lips his heart. A familiar ache tugged at my heart as tears began to roll down my cheeks once again.

If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,  
make you believe, make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

He was my everything, then, now and forever. Closing my eyes, I could feel him looking at me. I could feel his face in my hair. I could hear him calling my name. I could feel his hands around me, warm and comforting. No more dreaming Rose! I shook myself mentally. I knew he had only left to protect me, but I could not move on. "Roza?" There HIS voice went again. This dream had to end. And with that, I opened my eyes...

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

D POV

My angel was in my arms, my face in her hair and yet she was just standing there with tears streaming down her face and her eyes closed. Worried she was just sleep walking, I called, "Roza?" Confusion and annoyance overtook her features. I walked to stand in front of her instead. Hoping she would wake up. Slowly I could feel her give in to reality as she opened her eyes...

R POV

"DIMITRI?!!!" I wanted to cry out, but all that came out was a whisper. My mind struggled to comprehend the situation, but my body was already reacting. Like as if he was my oxygen, my arms ran around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. His arms circled my waist and his hands were tangled in my hair.

I miss the pull of your heart  
I can taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God  
when you come on

D POV

I kissed my angel with all that I had before we broke away, never detangling ourselves from each other. Resting our foreheads against each other, finally our overworked senses came back. Oh hell.

R POV

WHAT? WAIT! DIMITRI!! My senses caught up with me. Instead of drawing away, I began punching dimitri's chest. HOW DARE HE!! A small voice in my head reminded me that he did it because he loves me. Slowly I stop punching his chest and turn to look into his eyes, tears of both abandonment and joy running down my chest. God I loved those brown, chocolatey deep eyes. I could see the sadness and guilt my tears gave him and he looked like we would cry as well. "Ro-"

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on - HOLD  
Singin' shalala la  
Singin' shalala lala  
hwooo  
hwooo  
hwooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

D POV

I couldn't take it. My Angel was crying. "Ro-" I started but she cut me to the chase and pressed her lips to mine. It felt like heaven was rejoicing with us as the clouds parted and the rain came pouring down. I pulled away and smiled at my Roza, my life. Hand in hand, I led her back to her dorm...


End file.
